The Lost Stones
by Leafpool2345
Summary: Another vampire story! Of course, what else would it be? Totally random, it just popped into my mind. And do ya know what it said? It said write me! write me! How could I refuse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!! Again haha!! I don't need to write a disclaimer!! 'growls' My story!! Back away!! No stealing it!! It's mine!!**

**Review, review, review!!**

Chpt. One

Late at night, on the outskirts of Ireland. I silently ran through the darkened streets. Seeking the safety of the orphanage. It was very late, and I knew I would be punished even more severely if I did not make it back sooner than later.

The streets were covered in a slight fog, and it smelled like rain was coming. Now I knew I had more to fear than punishment. I was wearing my best dress, and if it got it wet…

My name is Violet. Violet Sparangotti. I'm an orphan, and I currently live at the Second Chance Orphanage. Which inconveniently is located on the other side of town from the market. Mary, the orphanage's manager, had wanted more carrots for the stew that was to be dinner for the following night. Mary was a middle-aged, stout, plump woman who had pale blonde hair that had used to be so much less graying. She was kind, but very strict. With stern blue-gray eyes and straight lined lips, you could tell she was not a woman to be crossed.

My long red-brown hair streamed out behind me as I ran to the iron gate surrounding the orphanage. Sometimes I thought the place looked more like a prison then an orphanage. It had stone gray walls that towered over many other living quarters in the area.

I buzzed the front desk and Mary answered. "Yes?" she asked in a bored monotone voice.

"Mary? It's me Violet," I said.

"Yes, yes come in then." The gate swung open and I walked up the front steps and opened the front door quietly. Careful not to wake the other children, I stepped softly across the foyer's marble floors and through the door leading to the kitchen. When I came in, Mary wasn't there. So I put the carrots in the cabinet, then slipped upstairs to my room.

I looked around and saw that Jane, the little girl I shared my room with, was sound asleep. I took off my boots, so as to not make any extra noise, pulled on my nightdress, and almost plopped into my bed with exhaustion.

I stared at the ceiling while I thought a bunch of jumbled thoughts. And eventually, I fell asleep.

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed it so far!! I'll update soon!!**

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My story!! No stealing!! You guys are the best! I was so happy to discover that everyone is adding me to their favorite's list!! Sorry the chapters are so short! They look so much bigger on Word!! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review, review, review!!**

Chpt. Two

I woke to the sound of Jade clomping around downstairs in her boots. I shook my head smiling, the little seven year old loved those boots as much as her own life.

I got out of my bed and pulled on a faded, floral patterned dress, and an old gray smock. Barefoot, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found Jade, and Parker starting breakfast. As soon as walked in, both of them hurried over and hugged me so hard, I thought that they would squeeze the life out of me. If that had been possible, they most likely would have succeeded.

"Violet!" Jade squealed.

I laughed as they released me and then I said. "Good morning to you two too."

"Violet," Parker said quietly, as he tugged at the hem of my dress. I bent down so as to look at him better. His sun-colored blonde hair was tousled from running, and he stared at me with those wide, innocent blue eyes. "My birthday's tomorrow."

I smiled as I remembered, Parker was turning five. "That's right Parker. You get to be a big boy tomorrow, and I found you the best present a big boy could ever want," I said in a soft voice as I scooped him into my arms. He giggled while I made him fly around the room, making airplane noises.

I set him down gently on the floor next to Jade and indicated that she take Parker up to his room. She gave me one of those bright, sweet smiles that Jade was famous for, nodded, and took Parker's hand. Jade led him up the staircase, promising that they would play a game when they got to his room.

When they disappeared around the bend in the stairs, I got to work stirring the oatmeal and peeling vegetables for the soup later.

While I was working, Mary came in. She took one look around the room and sighed. Then she said. "Go ahead Violet, I'll take over here." My face instantly lit up and I hugged the older woman, thanking her as I walked up the stairs.

On the way to my room, I saw Jade and Parker playing a game with Henry. Henry was Jade's little brother, and was five like Parker. Parker and Henry were basically best friends. And, like Jade, Henry had brown hair and almond shaped green eyes.

I walked into my room and picked out a plain black dress, my black coat, and my boots. I took them with me into the bathroom and after I took a quick shower, pulled them on.

I hurried back downstairs and out the front door. Once I was outside the gate, I headed across town to the library. I needed to catch up on my reading…

**Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the wait!! I'm a huge procrastinator, plus I had writer's block, ugh. I tried to make the chapter longer this time, but I don't think it worked. Sorry!! My story!! No stealing!! _**

**_Also, I had a question from deddy luvs eragon about how old Violet is. Good question!! I forgot to put that in the story, heheh, see? Even I make mistakes... But, anyway, Violet is 17, thanks for asking!!_**

**_Review, review, review!!_**

Chpt. Three

I arrived at the library in record time. I pushed open the oak front doors and as I walked inside I smelled the old parchment decaying on the dusty shelves. I nodded to the librarian as I walked past the reception desk and deeper into the creaky, cluttered library.

I turned into an aisle at random and pulled the first book that came to my attention off of the shelf. It was an old book, older than the others in the library.

I stepped over to the empty table in the farthest corner from the doorway. It was shrouded in shadow, and except for my pale skin, I blended in perfectly.

When I opened the book, a fair amount of dust exploded in my face. I wiped it off with one hand and turned to the table of contents in the front of the book. I scanned the contents but stopped when Chapter 3 caught my eye. This is what the contents looked like up until I stopped reading:

**Table Of Contents**

**Chapter 1.………………... How The Earth Came To Be-Pg. 2**

**Chapter 2.………………... The Earth Is Organized-Pg. 167**

**Chapter 3.………………... The Legend Of The Lost Stones-Pg. 259**

I almost jumped with joy, this book is what I have been searching for! I started to turn to the page that the chapter started on, but then thought better of it and ran over to the reception desk.

After checking out the book with my library card, I ran home as fast as a stray dog chasing the mail truck. Once inside I tore up the staircase and into my room. Jade wasn't there, she was probably still playing with the boys. I pulled off my boots and shook off the feeling that someone had followed me home. I sat on the edge of my bed, and opened the book to page . It said:

**Chapter 3- The Legend Of The Lost Stones**

I scanned this chapter until I came across this paragraph:

**"The Lost Stones are 5 major gems that control the balance of the Earth. These gems were originally created so that the human race could keep the Earth in order, but since these gems were extremely powerful, everybody wanted them so that they could control the Earth and it's people. Eventually, the creator of the gems, scattered them across the globe, hiding them from harm's way.**

**The location of these gems is currently unknown, though scientists have a very vague idea of where to find them. It is said that one of the gems, the Heart Stone, was broken in half and each of the pieces are hidden on either pole. The Heart Stone is made out of pure diamond, and symbolizes love, it is said to hold the Earth together, because the human race cannot survive without love.**

**The other four gems, the Plant Stone, the Water Stone, the Life Stone, and the Sun Stone, all control the Earth, and sustain life, so that we may live.**

**The Plant Stone, controls all green things, and help them grow, so that we have vegetables and fruit. It is made out of an Emerald gem.**

**The Water Stone, controls every body of water on the Earth. It controls the moon's gravity, so that we have high tide and low tide, and helps sea life to survive. It is made out of a blue Sapphire gem.**

**The Sun Stone, controls the sun's rays to help plants grow and to give us night and day. It is made out of a Topaz gem.**

**The Life Stone, controls births and deaths of animals and human beings. It is made out of a Ruby gem."**

My mouth dropped open in astonishment, I had finally found the answer to life on Earth. I sat there for a while, thinking, and I didn't hear the person walking up behind me until it was too late. The person grabbed me from behind and hauled me out the window.

**_Haha, sorry to leave you hanging like that... Review, review, review!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took FOREVER to get this chapter out, but school started again and I had other stuff to do... So, here's this chapter and I'll write more I promise!! REVIEW PLEASE!! It makes me happy :D_**

Chpt. Four

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright, at least I tried to. I was tied to the wall by _rope_. Haha, they really think they can hold me down with _rope_? That's pathetic, whoever _they_ is has got it coming for them.

I studied my surroundings. I was in a plain white room with no windows, there wasn't even a door!

I gathered my thoughts and broke free of the ropes easily. I walked over to the nearest wall and pressed my ear to it. There was the sound trees rustling on the other side. The next wall there was nothing, and the same with the wall after that. The last wall there was a faint beeping noise.

Of course, the logical option would be to break through the wall leading to the outside, but I never had been the logical kind of person. I grinned evilly and felt for a weak point along the wall with the beeping. They have to get in and out somehow.

Got it! I tested it with my hands and feet first then punched my hand clean through it swiftly and mostly silent.

I widened the hole and climbed through. The room was empty, except for a few machines in the corner. A computer was making the beeping noise.

I carefully walked up to it and saw the screen flashing in a blood red font. It read:

**Welcome Violet.**

I didn't know how to respond, so I spoke out loud. "How do you know my name?" I was surprised when my voice came out strong and steady, I was nervous, even though I didn't have a reason to be.

**I know many things about you, Miss Sparangotti.**

Gee, now I was really nervous, but I kept my cool (if I even had any) and spoke softly but firmly. "Where am I and why have you brought me here?"

**You are at the top secret base of the Master. He brought you here.**

"Yeah that's great and all but WHO THE HECK IS THE MASTER?!"

"I'm afraid that would be me," said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around in defense but stopped short when I saw who it was.

**_Review please!! Now come on don't argue with me, I know that you really don't have carpal tunel disease, otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place! So :P!! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!! I'll cry if you don't, see? :'(_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the laziness, again.... Here's this chapter, I'm working on the next one at the moment also, so HAVE NO FEAR! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SOON BE HERE!!! Enjoy! AND REVIEW , PLEASE!!!!**

Chpt. Five

"Andrew! It's just you! Gee, what was up with the kidnapping and the room with no door?" I asked in relief.

"Haha, I thought it was funny." he shrugged.

I sighed. "Of course, of all people only _you_ would find something like that funny."

He ran over to me laughing and swept me up into his arms. "Oh great, where are you taking me now?"

His face and tone became serious. "You'll see."

_Ok_, _great_, I thought. _Whenever Andrew was serious_, _you knew it had to be something bad_.

He carried me down so many white identical hallways, I lost my sense of direction very easily. At the end of one of them, he set me down and opened the door. "Wow," I said. "They _do_ have doors in this place!"

Andrew just shook his head, holding back a laugh. "Ladies first, Vi."

The doorway was so lit up, that I couldn't see beyond it. I had no idea what I was walking into, but I trusted Andrew. We grew up together at the orphanage, he's much older than me though, so he left before I did. The only thing I was certain of right now, was that I was undoubtedly in love with him. So, I stepped through the door and into my very near and important future…

**Review, review, review!!! Thanks to deddy2die4 for reviewing all the time and never giving up reading this story, and for putting up with my laziness.... So THANKS!! You get 10 million giant cookies!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I hope yall are happy that I skipped school today to write this chapter! Believe me it was worth it!! Do you see what I do for you people? Anyway, THANKS! I needed a mental health day, and what a better way to spend it than being Violet for a day, ya know what I'm saying? Well, whatever, here's this chapter, enjoy! And don't forget, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Reviews are what keep me going! Haha, enjoy the cookies deddy2die4!! And everyone else only gets 10 COOKIES!! Instead of 10 MILLION!! Hahahahahah, review!**

Chpt. Six

I walked into another white room to applause. Baffled, I tried to turn and run, but instead I ran straight into Andrew's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and calmed me with reassuring words in my ear. After I was calm, Andrew turned me back around to face a round table that had six chairs. Only three of the chairs were empty. The other three had elderly people sitting in them.

"Welcome Violet Sparangotti, to the LSTC," what looked like the oldest being at the table said.

_Oh great_,_ am I supposed to know what that means? _"Umm, excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please, sit," said the being sitting to the eldest's right side. I walked over to the chair directly across from the oldest, and Andrew sat on my right. So, to my left sat an empty chair and farther to my left was what seemed to be the youngest of the elderly figures.

"The LSTC stands for the Lost Stones Training Camp," spoke the oldest. "We have chosen you to become a part of our council, for we hear, you and Andrew are the strongest of your kind…"

_Well_,_ that's wonderful! Andrew and I just lost the element of surprise_._ Since they already knew we were vampires_, _at least we didn't have to explain_."Oh really," I said, intrigued.

"Yes," this time the youngest spoke. "I am Landon, and that is Killian," he said pointing to the second oldest.

The eldest one spoke next. "And I am Xavier."

"So, you me to a training camp? Why? I thought you just want me to be a part of your council," I asked. Andrew just sat in silence this whole time, staring at his hands that were folded in his lap. His black bangs were hanging in his face, so that I couldn't see his brilliant blue eyes. I wanted to reach out and tuck them behind his ears, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"We brought you here, to train you further, for the……" Xavier trailed off.

"For the what?" I asked, panicked now.

"The journey," Andrew finally looked up and stared at me in a, wait, was that a loving way? We both blushed when I stared back. He broke the stare by turning away.

"What journey?" I turned to the other three, who seemed to have not noticed the brief exchange Andrew and I had just shared.

"_The _journey. Half of the council will be going on the journey to reunite the Lost Stones, so that the Earth may continue," spoke Killian.

Landon continued. "That half of the council would be you, Andrew, and-"

"Me," a tall dark figure entered the room. He had strikingly pale blonde hair, and dark brown eyes that were like liquid chocolate. He stared straight at my eyes, everyone always does. After all, how many people do you know with violet-colored eyes?

Andrew growled softly behind me. Without taking my eyes off of the new guy, I took hold of Andrew's hand and held it. That seemed to calm him down a little. As far as I could tell, he was jealous. He shouldn't be, I would always belong to him.

The new guy introduced himself. "My name is Jack. I will be joining you on your journey." _Jack_,_ haha_,_ his name made me think of Jack Skellington_._ Well, he was kinda tall…_He addressed me, jerking me out of a reminiscence of Andrew and I when we were little, watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas _back at the orphanage together.

"May I ask the name of the lovely woman with violet eyes?"

"Violet," I said in a annoyed way, I hated that gentleman crap. That's why I loved Andrew, the only time he was gentlemanly around me, is when he's joking about it.

"Yes, yes I know your eyes are violet, but your name?"

_Wow_,_ this guy was a dumbo_. "That is my name. Violet Sparangotti."

"Oh, I see, named for your eyes."

_Well no duh Captain Obvious_. I nodded.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Andrew said, motioning for the door. I jumped up at once. I realized that I was still holding Andrew's hand and blushed, but he just gripped my hand harder and led me out the door with Jack following behind us.

**Awwwwwww! Isn't that cute!!! Well, now back to the book I'm reading. You'll never guess what it is, MWAHAHAHA! Oh! I just had an idea! Let's make it a game, in your reviews(which are as of now, MANDATORY!!) you have to guess which book I'm reading out of this list of my favorite books. Sounds like fun? Ok then! Here's the list: **

**1. Any of the Twilight books**

**2. Any of the Harry Potter books**

**3. Any of the Cirque Du freak books**

**4. After Midnight**

**5. Any of the Demonata books**

**6. Wicked**

**7. The Ropemaker**

**OR**

**8. From the Teeth of Angels**

**(And yes, these are all real books!!) Choose wisely.**


End file.
